


Every Day We Get Closer

by Iansthugmuffin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Also fluff, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iansthugmuffin/pseuds/Iansthugmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry? Sorry for what?” Mickey asked. Ian then shifted his gaze from the wall, to Mickey’s eyes.<br/>“For this. For what you are having to do for me. You can…” He let out a little sob that made Mickey want to wrap him in his arms, but that would probably just make shit worse. Ian regained control of himself and continued.<br/>“You can leave..if-if you want..”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day We Get Closer

Mickey woke up to birds chirping and the sun’s light attempting to escape through the closed black curtains in his room. He turned his head and looked at Ian, who was still asleep. He was curled in on himself at the other side of the bed with the covers up all around him.  
Mickey sighed. This was probably going to be another bad day. Which was pretty much all they had been for two weeks now. Ever since that morning after he had come out, things had been shit. And that was the exact opposite of what was supposed to happen.  
Mickey had tried everything to cheer Ian up, or at least get a response out of him. But nothing.  
All he got was the occasional ‘Go away’ or ‘leave me alone’ and ‘i’m so tired’. It broke Mickey’s heart to see him like this, but there wasn’t much he could do.

He climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. When he got back Ian was still in the same position as before. Mickey slowly made his way around to the other side of the bed. He sat down next to Ian and looked at him to see that his eyes were open.  
“Hey. Look who’s awake!” He couldn’t help the excitement in his voice. Ian letting Mickey see that he was awake was a big step. Mickey ran his fingers through Ian’s hair and gave him a small smile. “So.. uh.. you want some pancakes? I mean shit you’ve made me pancakes how many times? It’s time I return the favor.” Ian just shook his head. “Not hungry.” Mickey tried not to let his face fall but it did a little bit anyway. “Please Ian? You gotta eat man.” It wasn’t like Ian didn’t eat, but Mandy was the only one who could coax him to eat anything it seemed. It kind of ticked Mickey off that it wasn’t him helping Ian to eat, but in the end he was eating so that’s all that mattered.

He ran his hand through Ian’s hair one last time before moving to get up. “I guess i’ll go get Mandy then”, Mickey said sadly. He jumped a little when he felt Ian grab his wrist with his hand. “No, don’t go. M’just not hungry right now. Later..” Ian whispered. Mickey tried not to let his shock show on his face, Ian was talking to him and not telling him to go away. This was huge.  
He looked down at Ian’s hand on his wrist and his fingers were going white they were squeezing so hard. “Alright alright, just ease up a bit on the grip tough guy?” Mickey said with a smirk. But then he looked at Ian, and the terrified look on his face.  
His smirk was replaced with a look of concern. “Ian?.. You okay?” Ian just kept staring straight ahead though. Mickey sat there waiting for what seemed like ten minutes before Ian spoke.  
“I’m sorry.” His voice sounded so broken, like he was going to cry. “Sorry? Sorry for what?” Mickey asked. Ian then shifted his gaze from the wall, to Mickey’s eyes.  
“For this. For what you are having to do for me. You can…” He let out a little sob that made Mickey want to wrap him in his arms, but that would probably just make shit worse. Ian regained control of himself and continued.  
“You can leave..if-if you want..” Ian now had tears streaming down his face and he was shaking.

Mickey honestly had no clue what to do. Ian was finally talking to him and now he was telling him he could leave? He took a deep breath and looked back down at Ian. “Ian. I don’t give a shit about how much i’m having to do for you okay? Not a shit. But fuck Ian why would you, how could you think that I would want to leave you?” Ian closed his eyes and let out another broken sob. Mickey hesitantly pulled Ian up so he could properly hold him in a hug. He was surprised when Ian didn’t shove him off.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Ian’s crying finally died down and he was just sniffling. Mickey pressed a kiss into Ian’s hair and slowly rocked them. He chuckled a little bit. “What?” Ian croaked out. Mickey shook his head. “Nothing man, it’s just. This is something I never saw myself doing with you, or anyone really.” He felt Ian lay his head back on Mickey’s shoulder. “You know you were just supposed to be the dude I banged when I needed it? But then you had to go and make me fall in love with you.” He felt Ian gasp a little. He hadn’t ever admitted to loving Ian, and vice versa. He just sort of assumed Ian knew. But maybe he hadn’t.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Mickey gently shoved Ian off and cupped his face in his hands. “Now you listen to me, fuckhead. I’m not leaving you. You hear me?” Ian nodded his head slightly. Mickey let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and dropped his hands. “Look Ian I know this ain’t gonna be easy. And I know we have no clue how long till you’re your perky self again. But like I said, I don’t give a shit. I don’t give a shit if it takes another week, or another month. I will be right here, waiting.”  
He looked up from his hands and looked over at Ian, who still had dried tears on his face. “M’ tired..” He whispered, and he buried himself back under the covers.  
Mickey let out a sigh but lifted the blankets as to cover Ian’s shoulders. Mickey knew this wasn't going to be a bad one day-good the next kind of thing. But he had gotten his hopes up for a second, that maybe his Ian was coming back to him. But then he realized he was, it was just a very slow process. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Ian’s head. “Every day we get closer Ian.” He whispered, “every day.”

 

~~[My tumblr](http://iansthugmuffin.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched 4x12 and wanted to write this because it hurts my soul. That and we still have to wait over 5 months for the new season.  
> Anyways, hope you liked it!


End file.
